warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ditus Oblitus
Arch Heretic Ditus Oblitus is a former Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, who was subsequently corrupted before going Rogue after being hunted by the Ordo he served. It is speculated that he was eventually terminated by Inquisitorial Agents late in the 41st Millenium, however there have been reported sightings of the Rogue Inquisitor through the Galaxy. Whether or not this sightings are true is a topic of great debate amongst those who knew him. History Early Life Initial Engagements ''Heart of Blasphemy'' Outlawed Machinations of a Madman Personality Appearance and Abilities Ditus dressed in a large brown overcoat with red trim, plasteel shoulder guards. Tattered purity seals cover his armor plating, and even more scrolls written in dead or xenos languages cover his armor. For long-range weapons, Ditus has a pair of Dark Eldar Splinter Pistols which he acquired through unknown means holstered to his thighs. While it is unclear as to how he is able to retain the ammunition needed t use these weapons, some speculate that Ditus has bought or traded with the Dark Eldar in order to do so, something which would be incredibly dangerous, and, if true, would show he endorsed in heretical actions even before being deemed a heretic by the Inquisition. Close-combat wise, Ditus carries an Ultima-Pattern Arbites Shock Maul, which has only ever been seen on its high-setting. Oblitus was regarded across the Milky Way as being one of the most knowledgeable Inquisitors in terms of Daemonology, and had often received requests to join the ranks of the secretive Ordo Malleus. While his abilities in Daemonology are still far superior to many others, his reputation has been tainted and many worry that it was his study in this Psychic Discipline that drove him to radicalism and later heresy. His most commonly used, and mastered, technique was that of Instability and Teleportation, though he was also adept at banishing daemons. Allies and Acolytes As Inquisitor During his time serving the Ordo Hereticus, Ditus met and befriended many different individuals within as well as out of the Inquisition. Some of these individuals include: Inyle Tumedus Oblitus' late acolyte and Interrogator, who later became a full Inquisitor of the Ordo. A young man with many ambitions and wishes to do good in the universe, Ditus took a shine to him as the young Inquisitor was discovered by the Black Ships, who took him him away and trained him to use his potent psychic abilities. Oblitus would teach Inyle everything he knows as an Inquisitor, but would have to part ways with his pupil in order to protect Inyle from the men and women hunting him down. Tabitha Nebula Untouchable who served Oblitus for several years faithfully and without question. She was used as a safeguard for the Inquisitor's team when dealing with psykers, and was able to camouflage them from psychic opponents. Ditus was grateful for her trust in him, and, like his Interrogator, parted ways with her in order to keep her safe from the individuals chasing him. Notus/Polymitarus The Harbinger of the Raven God itself was brought under Ditus' command for a short time after the Mystic Notus was made into a daemonhost shortly after the Greater Daemon's summoning upon the planet Quantius Prime. While the possibilities were endless with a Greater Daemon of such strength under his command, Ditus refrained from using Polymitarus and instead prompted to study the daemon to further his knowledge in the art of Daemonology. As a Heretic After breaking off from the Inquisition and going rogue, Oblitus' choice of company turned into a bitter and perverted reflection of his former years. Apostate Cardinal Astaar The only remaining member of Ditus' original retinue, Astaar was a former Banisher turned Apostate Cardinal. Rensr An Ogryn Berserker Ditus "obtained" from a Khornate Warband. Yyhed A Death-Masque and Chaos Spawn Oblitus bought during his time spent in the Calixis Sector. Cynglo A Verminspeaker Oblitus found wandering the surface of a Jungle World off the coast of the Segmentum Tempestus. Quotes About Feel free to add your own! By On Inquisitors On Enemies On Others Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Characters Category:Excommunicate Traitoris